


Watching You, Watching Me

by Flocculate



Series: Water Droplets [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna and Elsa (Disney) are Siblings, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Frozen (2013), Protective Siblings, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flocculate/pseuds/Flocculate
Summary: Someone has to protect the queen.  Contrary to popular belief, her heart is not made of ice.





	Watching You, Watching Me

She thinks she is subtle.  She isn't, but I let her believe it.  I think it makes her happy.

Growing up, I never really saw Elsa.  Something happened, pushing her behind closed doors and thundering quiet.  I'm still not entirely sure what turned everything inside out, and I'm okay with that.  I used to ask Kristoff, but his face turns ashen quicker than Sven charges down a hill anytime I asked.  So I don't ask anymore.

But now I see Elsa all the time.  She makes a point to have tea with me every single morning, just to make sure we never spend a day apart.  I make a point to kidnap her from council meetings at least once a week (the councilors just don't appreciate that Elsa needs some _fun_ ).  She asks the chef to make my favorite sandwiches for lunch every Wednesday.  I ask Kristoff and Sven to take us out into the woods around Arendelle every Saturday, for a bit of much-needed exploring.

While I love our new life entwined together, I spend most of my time watching Elsa.  Throughout our newfound joy, her melancholic cloak has never completely fallen off Elsa's shoulders.  She watches me.  Her eyes are always hungry for my smile, for my laugh.  An insatiable appetite for my happiness.

She never sees me watching her.  It's kind of funny now.  I'm looking forward to the day when I can stop watching her.  The day where she stops looking for my happiness to find her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plots, or subplots from Frozen. Those all belong to Disney. This story is meant for entertainment value alone.


End file.
